Touch and multi-touch devices that allow users to interact with a user interface by touching the display on the device or by interacting with the device in a touch environment, including many smart phones, tablets with touch screens, multi-touch mice, trackpads, and other devices, are widely used for various applications. Users are able to perform actions on touch devices by tapping or other actions with a finger or stylus, which can make performing some operations more intuitive than using a mouse or a keyboard.
Because touch devices often do not include a separate keyboard, typing on touch devices may be more difficult for users than on devices with separate keyboards because of the smaller space available on the touch display. Typing on a touch display may also be difficult for users who are used to typing with a physical keyboard. Additionally, many touch devices may include small displays. A small display on a touch device may make navigating to specific places in the text cumbersome or even inaccurate. Consequently, making quick corrections to text that has already been typed into the device can also be difficult.